Captain Aldis
Captain Aldis can be found in the courtyard outside Castle Dour in Solitude. He is the Nord Guard Captain of the Solitude Guard and the overseer of Roggvir's execution. Quests *No News is Good News *Rare Gifts *Possible target for Hired Muscle Conversations Roggvir's execution Svari: "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." Aldis: "Positions." Addvar: "Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Aldis: "Lock the city gate." Vivienne: "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." Addvar: "You're all heart, Vivienne." Aldis: "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." Beirand: "Traitor!" Sorex: "He doesn't deserve to speak!" Roggvir: "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Taarie: "Liar!" Roggvir: "Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!" Jala: "Booooo." Sorex: "Booooo." Vivienne: "Cut 'em down!" Taarie: "Booooo." Aldis: "Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir: "I don't need your help." Aldis: "Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir: "On this day... I go to Sovngarde." Quotes *''"Keep my men in your prayers. They'll need them if they don't shape up."'' *''"Stay strong. The Eight willing, we'll win this war."'' Trivia *If the Dragonborn speaks to Captain Aldis while wearing Stormcloak Armor, he will respond with: "What are you doing, dressed like a damn Stormcloak traitor?" the Dragonborn can either respond with, "Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." and he will warn the Dragonborn not to wear it in the future, or "I am a proud supporter of Ulfric Stormcloak. What of it?" He will then say, "Is that right? Well this is how the Empire deals with rebel scum." The Dragonborn immediately receives a 40 bounty and the captain and all the guards will attack. Killing the captain will not result in extra bounty since it is technically self-defense. *If the Dragonborn interrupts the execution in Solitude, all the guards will attack and Captain Aldis can be killed for no bounty. *If Ahtar is killed during the execution, Captain Aldis will panic and kill Roggvir himself. *Following the completion of the Stormcloak questline, Captain Aldis disappears from the game, likely meaning he is supposed to have been killed in the battle for Solitude. *During the quest Bound Until Death, Captain Aldis; Pantea Atea; and the entire Snow-Shod family will likely attack you and be killed. Sadly, the mage section for the Bards' College will fail. This can easily be prevented if the Dragonborn is a stage 4 vampire by immediately using Embrace of Shadows power after killing Vittoria Vici. Bugs *If the Dragonborn has completed the questline for the Stormcloaks, Captain Aldis will not be where the quest arrow is pointing, since he is an Imperial Soldier, and all the Imperials are gone. *This is confirmed, the only solution is to attempt the quest before liberating Solitude. **One solution is to open the console with '~'(tilde) key and type: player.placeatme 00041FB8 ***To avoid his demise, one must be careful where they use the code. The Stormcloak Guards will attack him immediately. He can be summoned him in Angeline's Aromatics and the quest can be completed there. However, he will die when he goes outside and the Stormcloaks spot him. *Quest may still be available even after the liberation of Solitude. Miscellaneous/ Ask Aldis for information about Angeline's daughter. *He may sometimes get stuck in a wall in Castle Dour. Appearances * de:Hauptmann Aldis es:Capitán Aldis ru:Капитан Алдис Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperial Legion Members Category:Guard Captains